Ryukemon
by Orange Burst
Summary: Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu...


**DISCLAIMER:** Death Note is property of Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

**WARNING: **humor garing, riset membuktikan fic ini 95 persen full OOCness

* * *

Siang itu sepulang sekolah seperti biasa Light, Misa, dan Mello berkumpul di lapangan untuk bermain. Tapi kemudian munculah Matt yang mengajak teman-temannya itu untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya. "Ikut aja, dijamin ga nyesel deh, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuperlihatkan pada kalian," katanya.

"Kaset PS baru?" tanya Mello sinis.

"Bukan".

"Konsol game baru?"

"Nggak".

"Kode cheat Harvest moon?"

"Nope".

"Goggle model baru?"

" Bukan, lahh".

"Coklat Cadburry dairy milk 2 kardus?" tanya Mello dengan mata bekaca-kaca ala komik serial cantik.

"Kau terlalu berharap, Mel...".

Dan akhirnya, Matt menyeret ketiga orang itu ke rumahnya tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan serta pernyataan Mello. "Coba kalian lihat ini," kata Matt sambil menyeringai, ia mengeluarkan kardus bekas TV ukuran plasma yang besar, dan membukanya (sound effect: eng ing eng!!)

Tampaklah potongan-potongan tubuh manusia bekas mutilasi, seperti kepala tanpa tubuh, kaki, tangan, bahkan sudah tidak jelas bentuknya lagi. Semuanya ada dalam jumlah lumayan banyak dalam kardus itu. "Keren kan?! Ini semua koleksiku lho!!" kata Matt bangga, padahal semua itu hanya barang yang diterimanya dari Beyond Birthday, bukan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri.

"Ah, kalau cuma koleksi beginian aku juga punya di rumah~ Cuma beberapa potong sih," kata Mello sambil mengunyah coklatnya.

"Iya, aku juga suka mengumpulkan yang imut-imut seperti ini, tapi belum ada sebanyak punya Matt sih," ucap Misa riang.

"Berarti cuma kamu yang belum punya ya, Light~" goda Matt.

"Ah, Light kan memang selalu ku-date, mana punya yang beginian!!" Mello ikut-ikutan.

"Iya-ya, padahal koleksi seperti ini lagi nge-tren~ Rasanya hampir semua anak daerah sini punya..." Misa juga nggak kalah nyolot.

"Huh, biar saja! Cuma koleksi seperti ini sih nggak penting!!" kata Light sok acuh tak acuh sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Padahal, kita semua tahu seperti biasa Light pulang dari rumah Matt sambi nangis bombay. Sesampainya di rumah, ia langung naik ke kamarnya di lantai 2 dan mengadu...

"Huweee~!!! Ryukemon~!!!" tangis Light sambil menyebut nama makhluk yang selalu ia jadikan tempat bergantung.

"Ada apa lagi, Light?" tanya Ryukemon santai melahap apel kesukaannya seperti biasa.

"Aku... aku juga ingin punya banyak koleksi potongan mutilasi~!!! Tolong keluarkan sesuatu dari kantong ajaibmu dong~!!!!" pinta Light dengan air mata mengucur deras seperti air terjun Niagara-gara di Dufan.

"Mana ada alat seperti itu?!" kata Ryukemon gusar.

"Aaah, pasti ada!! Kau saja yang pelit meminjamkannya!! "balas Light.

"Kalaupun ada, untuk apa kupinjamkan padamu? Tiap kali kupinjamkan sesuatu padamu pasti ujung-ujungnya nggak beres...".

'Gotcha... dengan begini aku bisa yakin kalau alat itu pasti ada dalam kantong ajaib Ryuk-emon, sekarang yang jadi masalah, bagaimana caranya agar Ryukemon mau meminjamkannya padaku?' pikir Light laknat.

"Ryuk-chan, tolong dong, kali ini saja pinjamkan padaku~" pinta Light dengan... yah, niatnya si Puppy Eyes no jutsu, tapi yang keluar malah Bulldog eyes. Ryukemon tentunya ga terpengaruh sama itu. "Pokoknya enggak!!" katanya tegas.

"Ayolah, kukasih apel deh~" rayu Light.

Sejenak Ryukemon tampak ragu, namun... "Jangan coba menipuku, aku tahu sekarang uang tabunganmu tinggal 20 yen gara-gara dihabiskan buat beli action figure sailor moon kan?".

'Cih, sial... tahu saja dia... Kalau begini aku tidak bisa mengiming-imingi dia dengan sesuatu yang bersifat materi...' Lagi, Light kembali berpikir laknat.

"Kukasih no telepon JuPe idolamu ituh dahh!!"

"Udah punya~".

"Koleksi komik Death Note no 1-12?".

"Udah baca di Onemanga~".

"Tanda tangan gw?".

"... Mati aja lo, Light".

Kini Light bener-bener keabisan akal. Hal apa yang bisa memancing Ryukemon? Ia pun memutar otaknya 360 derajat dengan ketukan 4/4 pada hitungan ke-4 untuk mencari akal. Akal, dimana kamuuuu? (ngelantur).

"Ah!! Kukasih foto Rem lagi mandi deh!!".

"MANA?! MANA?!". Kena deh. Ryukemon tuh polos banget ya... Emang shinigami itu mandi yang apa? Padahal sesama shinigami, tapi kenapa nggak sadar? Tanya kenapa, kenapa tanya? (kata-kata barusan belongs to MATTGASM -halah-)

Tapi toh akhirnya Ryukemon tetep terpengaruh dan rela meminjamkan sesuatu pada Light. Ia mengacak-acak kantong ajaibnya untuk mencari alat yang bisa membantu Light. Cukup memakan waktu lama karena kantong itu terletak di tempat yang sedikit sulit dijangkau; pantat.

"Ini dia, Catatan Kematian!!" kata Ryukemon bangga sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku berwarna hitam yang masih diliputi efek-efek berkilau. "Nama orang yang kamu tulis disini bakal matek setelah 40 detik. Alasan kematian juga bisa diatur lho.... hyukhyukhyukhyuk...".

"Waaai~!!! Dengan ini aku bisa pamer ke teman-teman!!" kata Light riang sambil menyambar buku itu dari Ryukemon.

"WOI~!! MANA FOTO REM LAGI MANDI-NYA?!" Teriak Ryukemon. Terlambat, yang bersangkutan sudah ngibrit entah kemana sambil membawa buku tersebut.

Dan saat itu, Light sedang tertawa nista di lapangan sambil mulai membunuhi satu persatu orang yang namanya ia ingat dengan cara mengerikan agar mayat mereka terpotong-potong. Misalnya, WC umum yang mendadak ke-bom pas orang-orang sedang 'beraktivitas' di dalamnya, dan yang lain semacam itu. "Biar ga usah repot-repot mutilasinya," gumam Light.

Dan alhasil, Light pun mendapatkan cukup banyak potongan tubuh manusia sebagai koleksi. Tentu saja, dia berniat untuk langsung memamerkan itu pada teman-temannya. Namun malangnya, Pak Mamat sudah nggak jualan bakso Malang, Light tidak sadar kalau dia telah menulis nama teman-temannya dalam Death Note!! Bahkan tetangga dan keluarganya pun nggak ketinggalan.

"Huwaa~!!!! Gimana ini, Ryukemon~!!!" Ratap Light. Namun sia-sia, karena Ryuk telah kembali ke dunia shinigami karena masalah utang yang juga ia bayar. Light pun hanya bisa menangisi nasibnya sendirian di dunia manusia sambil memeluk kepala Mello, tangan Misa, jari kaki Matt.

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Hore, tambah gaje!!! (ditimpukin massa). Iya, saya tau fic ini benar-benar abstrak, tapi saya nggak tahan buat bikin ini~ (alasan konyol dari orang yang CLBK ama komik Doraemonnya).**

**TAMBAHAN NGGAK PENTING:**

Light as Nobita (pastinya)

Ryuk as Doraemon (lucu kan? hehehe)

Matt as Suneo (ga kepikiran yang laen...)

Misa as Shizuka (tadinya kepikiran L aja, tapi kok malah jadi OOC...)

Mello as Giant (sama2 kasar sih... wkwkwkwk)

Buat Near n L, kalian ga dimasukkin soalnya rasanya terlalu OOC.... (ga dimasukkin aja udah OOC parah...=_=')

**REVIEW....ONEGAI~?!**


End file.
